In recent years, in communications electronics, a shift towards increasingly high frequencies has been ongoing. In order to perform measurements in these frequency ranges, the requirements regarding hardware are continually increasing in complexity and cost. More specifically, this shift to higher frequencies has generated needs for enhanced frequency behavior, while commercial aspects increasingly require low costs and decreasing physical footprints. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,179 B2 shows a step attenuator comprising high frequency switches. The technology described in this patent, however, does not allow for sufficiently high frequencies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a switch configured to switch between different high frequency signals or signal destinations, and that is capable of handling very high frequencies, and at the same time only requiring a low cost of construction and having a small physical footprint.